


Last Dance

by likestoimagine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, this is not serious in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likestoimagine/pseuds/likestoimagine
Summary: Viktor, for his last show, puts on a dance like never before seen.





	

Somewhere between the fifth question (that one particularly rude jerk at the GPF finals) and fiftieth (that small but persistent trickle that has long since trailed them back to Hasetsu) about Viktor’s return to the skating scene, it’s clear he’s losing patience with the fanbase that’s indignantly braying for his return. 

 

Well, that’s not completely true. His answers have lacked their usual bubble from question one, and even as he deflects inquiries his eyes take on a masked hardness that’s reminiscent of relentless glaciers, so it’s clear to anyone who knows him that he’s completely _aggravated_. 

 

It’s just. Not many of the people clamoring for his return - with microphones and cameras occasionally shoved into his face - actually _bother_ to know him beyond the legend, beyond the ethereal fairy whose life is tied to the ice. 

 

Also, it’s becoming really freaking obvious they don’t know Viktor, because when he turns an abrupt 180 and sparkles at the camera (hovering around the Ice Castle entrance way later than he has any right to) with the exclamation that he has _one last performance in mind_ , they somehow don’t suspect a thing.

 

Yuuri does, but he’s practically married to the man, and well on the way towards making that an _actual_ marriage.

 

So as soon as he can (or rather, once they get to the hot springs), Yuuri straight up asks, “Viktor, what on earth are you planning?”

 

Yuuri knows Viktor, so he’s completely unsurprised when his blithe response isn’t actually an answer, and he cheerfully chirps, “Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, right?”

 

Which is true, but not actually what he’s asking, now is it? Still, Viktor isn’t particularly malicious - even if he has less than no tact and doesn’t know how to people. Also, it’s pretty obvious that this is some way of dealing with the incessant questions, which _are_ getting kind of obnoxious…

 

Yuuri’s _probably_ supposed to be the bigger person here, but…

 

Well, they’re _really_ annoying.

 

Yuuri levels a long stare at Viktor, trying without success to glean anything from his expression. Viktor, in turn, gives Yuuri his very best ‘I’m just a vapid skater I can’t plot anything’ performer’s smile, the one that both of them know is a gigantic lie _._  

 

He can practically see the sparkles of youthful innocence. 

 

Finally, he sighs and gives up. “Fine, just… don’t like, accidentally destroy anything?”

 

oOoOo

 

Yuuri finds out a week later what the surprise is, and well. It’s certainly a surprise. He can give Viktor that much, along with points for creativity. 

 

It’s also pretty clear that he’s put a lot of thought into this, and he’s absolutely dead set on keeping things under wraps if his little diva-show is any indication. It’s almost funny how everyone pretty much falls over themselves to please Viktor, when he says inane things like _I need a completely blocked off pathway from the lockers to the ice, or I’m not performing_ with his icy, superficially placid smile 

 

And really, between the music, the choreography, and the costume, the crowd is going to be getting a show like they’ve never seen. 

 

He can’t _wait_ to see how the figure skating world reacts. 

 

oOoOo

 

On the day of Viktor’s _one last performance_ , the rink is predictably bursting at the seams. The surrounding chatter reaches a cheerful roar as fans speculate as to what amazing, spectacular showing of untold skill is going to unfold, what finally changed Viktor Nikiforov’s mind about returning to professional skating, and (most irritatingly) how they’re going to keep him on the ice now that he’s come back.

 

(They don’t really word it like that, choosing to dress it up with such language as _he belongs on the ice_ and _once he’s out there he’ll realize what he’s been missing all along and forget about that other guy,_ but it doesn’t really change what they’re saying)

 

They want to chain Viktor to a cage of ice and cheers, like a pretty little dancing bird, but in the end that doesn’t really worry Yuuri. 

 

No, he’s looking forwards to seeing _everyone’s_ faces when they finally get Viktor’s message. 

 

oOoOo

 

As the overhead speakers blare _Introducing: Viktor Nikiforov_ , the entire stadium hushes into reverent silence. 

 

Gentle, melancholic music trickles in and suffuses the air, yet… there’s no skater on the ice. Murmurs start to build, drowning out the music, as heads turn back and forth in search of their majestic skater, before flitting back to the unusual black partition blocking off Viktor’s entry from sight. 

 

As the murmurs reach a crescendo, the entrance to the partition rustles, and then everything falls silent. Music, slow and sweet, is audible once again. A figure melts out of the darkness, setting a skate delicately to the ice before pushing forwards to take center stage.

 

It’s an inflatable T-Rex. 

 

Specifically, people start to realize as the figure prances around the ice with surprising grace and enough speed to push the dinosaur head back into a perpetual, silent roar, it’s _Viktor_ in an inflatable T-Rex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice is an incredibly touching, heartwarming show about finding and cherishing love, so naturally I write a crack-fic with Viktor starring as the ice-skating T-Rex. Inspired by this video of a skating T-Rex:
> 
> http://likestoimagine16.tumblr.com/post/153468969269/thesearchingastronaut-liamdryden


End file.
